A Kiss for Kuchiki
by rosemoon28
Summary: All she wanted was just another kiss. An IchiRuki oneshot. R&R.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach. So, please don't sue me.

**Summary:** All she wanted was just another kiss. An IchiRuki oneshot.

**A Kiss for Kuchiki**

A kiss sometime in the morning, another one after lunch, and one in the evening.

This was the routine of Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia ever since the raven-haired shinigami found the delectable taste of a kiss. But it seems like Rukia was beginning to get irritated with Ichigo's restrictions.

Honestly, how can he allow her to _only_ have three kisses a day when it was obviously too good to resist?

"I demand another kiss, Ichigo." She told him one evening.

They were on his room, and _he_ was working on _their_ homework. That was another part of their routine. He does their homework while she annoys the hell out of him.

"I told you, no more for tonight, Rukia," he said in a dismissive voice. "Just leave me alone and let me do our homework. If you keep annoying me, I won't let you copy."

"For a fifteen-year-old guy, you're too damn strict."

"And for a more-than-a-century-old woman, you're too damn persistent," he retorted. _"OWWW!!"_

Of course, that kind of comeback would earn him a slap on the back of his head. It was ok though. It didn't hurt that much and he was only thankful that he was sitting. At least she didn't have the chance to aim for his balls. Last week, she kicked him there with such violence he was sure that at least one of them cracked open. Lucky for him, there was no permanent damage. But he had to walk like he was a newly-circumcised boy for the rest of the day, much to the amusement of his father.

"Bitch."

"I heard that."

He tried to ignore her, but she wouldn't go away.

"If _I_ were in Ichigo's body," Kon interjected with a pleasant smile plastered on his plushie face, "I'm sure you would enjoy _more_ kisses, Onee-chan."

"Really? Then maybe I should get my glove."

"You just gave me a reason to dump you in the attic, you perverted, flat-headed, stuffed toy!" Ichigo looked positively murderous.

"I am not a stuffed toy!!" Kon disagreed.

"You have an attic?" Rukia asked with honest surprise.

Ichigo let out a sigh. Life is so crazy for him.

"Look, just give me one more kiss and I promise to leave you alone," Rukia promised in a sincere and solemn voice.

Ichigo looked at her expectant face, and – like always – felt that helpless wonder as he stared into her big, blue-violet eyes. Then his eyes went to her small, red lips of their own volition, and he was sure that if his father decided to take his blood pressure now, the result would be absurdly high.

Could he do _it_ now?

He heard Kon snickered in the background.

No, he couldn't.

Rukia was waiting, but Ichigo could feel her patience was wearing thin. _Fast._

He let out a defeated groan into which Rukia answered with a radiant smile that made him feel like his insides were melting.

_Stupid insides. Stupid me!_

He opened the drawer of his study table and tossed the bag of kisses to her. Still half full, thanks to Ichigo's frugality.

"Thanks," she said happily. "Don't worry. I won't be greedy; I'll share with your sisters."

And she was out the door in a flash, perhaps afraid that Ichigo might suddenly change his mind.

"It's easy to be generous when its not you shelling out the money for those damn chocolate kisses," he told the room.

The room didn't answer back. No surprise.

"Nice going, Coward," Kon said in a half sympathetic, half contemptuous voice. Then the plushie was also out of the room. As to where he was going, Ichigo didn't know and he wasn't really interested.

The door wasn't even completely shut when Ichigo's mind drifted back to the small, pretty lips of the demanding, raven-haired beauty who took off with his bag of kisses.

"Damn." He said in a low, almost reflective, voice. "_I _want a kiss, too."

But surely, there are no Kuchiki-Rukia-flavored kisses in the market. Are there?

"Damn," Ichigo muttered again, and went back to the unfinished homework.

* * *

**A.N.** There. You. Go. Another Ichi-Ruki oneshot. I know a lot of people did better than this, but I just can't resist. The idea came to mind and it kept plaguing me until I just have to write it. It would be nice if you read it and leave a review too. Thanks. ^^


End file.
